In the related art, an image forming apparatus performs printing in response to a print request. The image forming apparatus forms an image on a print medium (e.g., sheet) such as a paper, and discharges the print medium on which the image is formed onto a paper discharge tray. The image forming apparatus includes a conveying unit that conveys the print medium and an image forming unit that forms the image on the conveyed sheet.
The image forming apparatus sometimes stops a printing process of forming an image on the print medium due to various factors such as out of paper, out of toner, the occurrence of a jam, and image stabilization processing. When the printing process stops, the image forming apparatus performs a warning display on a display unit, and thereby notifies a user that the printing process has not completed.
However, there is a problem that the user does not recognize the warning display and thus the user may take the print medium discharged onto the paper discharge tray.